1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clips and the like, and is more particularly concerned with an aesthetically designed clip having selectively retractable and extendible operating levers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Clips for use in many areas, for holding a great variety of items, are well known in the art. Such clips generally comprise a pair of spring urged jaws that are normally urged towards each other, and operating levers for selectively opening the jaws for insertion of material to be held therebetween.
It is frequently desirable to leave a clip in place for an extended period of time. Because of this, the operating levers can be a nuisance. The operating levers protrude outwardly and prevent neat stacking of papers, scratch furniture, catch on the materials being held or other clips, and generally are undesirable. As a result, many clips have been devised wherein the operating levers can be disposed against the body of the clip to be out of the way during use. The operating levers usually pivot to lie along the body of the clip, or may hinge to lie over the materials being held.
Some forms of clips have not had operating levers, such as money clips of the type used to clip paper currency together, paper clips and the like. Such clips are normally simply spring clips, perhaps with a rampway to assist in sliding the clip onto the material to be held. While operating levers would make the use of spring clips easier, the prior art clips have not been aesthetically pleasing, and the operating levers may interfere with various things and be more of a nuisance than a help.